Superabsorbent materials can absorb and retain large amounts of a liquid relative to their own mass. Traditionally, superabsorbent materials have been used as an absorbent for water and aqueous solutions for products including e.g., diapers, adult incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, and similar applications.
Unfortunately however, most commercial superabsorbent materials are derived from synthetic monomers, such as acrylic acid and acrylamide. Although these superabsorbent materials can absorb hundreds of times their original weight in water, the use of petroleum-based polymers has several drawbacks. One is that the polymers are produced from a non-renewable resource. Another drawback is that these synthetic polymers are not biodegradable, which leads to persistence and accumulation in the environment.
Thus, there exists a need for completely natural, biodegradable superabsorbent materials. As will be clear from the following disclosure, the present invention provides for this and other needs.